The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera given the cultivar name of ‘Dark Night’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Dark Night’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera ‘B122-9’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘B110-5’, a proprietary plant as the pollen parent. These parents are a result of breeding plan to produce purple-leaved Heuchera with good crowns.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘B122-9’, the new cultivar has purplish pink rather than hot pink flowers.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘B110-5’, the new cultivar has taller flower peduncles and more crowns.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Obsidian’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,836, the new cultivar has more crowns, and purplish pink flowers rather than yellow green.
Compared to Heuchera ‘TNHEUNEB’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 30,583, the new cultivar is smaller in size, and has solid purplish pink flowers rather than bi-colored pink and white flowers.
Heuchera ‘Dark Night’ is uniquely distinguished by:                1. black to dark purple colored leaves,        2. lightly lobed and ruffled leaves,        3. small, purplish pink flowers on medium tall spikes,        4. good sun tolerance,        5. a medium small, low mounding habit with excellent crown count, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture using growing tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.